


Thin Walls

by moonhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Hotel Sex, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhan/pseuds/moonhan
Summary: You're staying in a hotel, and you wake up at 1 in the morning to the sound of the hot owner of the room next door getting himself off- something you can't ignore. When he realises what effect he's had on you, he offers to help you out.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend on twitter and she liked it so I decided to post it both on here and on tumblr <3 I hope this is okay! Please leave any cc in the comments or tell me if you liked it, I'm very self conscious about my writing and I'd love to know if I'm doing an okay job!

Dragging your little red suitcase behind you, you double checked your key card, before striding up towards your room and reaching for the card slot. Before you could open the door, you heard the owner of the room next door open his, and instinctively looked up to see who you were staying next to. You stayed in hotels quite often, and the variety of people you met was always intriguing. Sometimes a businessman, other times a teacher on a school trip, other times a family coming back from their holiday. But never had you stayed next to someone like this. The man leaving the room next door was a fucking model. His hair was mid-length and chocolate brown, his eyes were intoxicating. His biceps were constricted by his shirt sleeves, and he had the sexiest waist. You fumbled with your keys, trying to let your staring go unnoticed, but as he walked past, you glanced up at him once more, and he  _winked_  at you. You immediately looked at your feet as your knees went weak. As he strode past, he left the aphrodisiacal scent of cologne and you inhaled deeply, breathing him in. You turned once more, only to find that he was gone.

You pulled the door of your hotel room shut until a resounding  _click_ echoed throughout the empty suite. Abandoning your bags by the foot of the bed, you slid out of your shoes and fell backwards into the soft clean sheets. You intended to get up, but your eyes felt heavy, and you soon fell asleep fully clothed.

You woke up to the sound of a small thud next door. Sitting up to press your ear against the wall, you caught a glimpse of the clock. It was one in the morning.

_‘Shit.’_  You thought to yourself, and you crawled out of bed to brush your teeth and freshen up before you went to sleep.

After coming out of the bathroom, you stripped down and slipped on an oversized shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts, and you climbed into bed. You settled down to sleep, and that’s when you heard the unmistakeable moans from next door.

_’Fuck.’_

You froze. You sat up quietly, and pressed an ear against the wall. A quiet whine filled the room next door.

Oh my god. The man you’d passed on the way into your own room. The one with the tiny waist and the stare that turned your legs to jelly.  _Was he hooking up with someone?_  You listened closer. You heard him exhaling deeply and sharply. Just him. You concentrated hard, and heard the faint sound of a vibrator, that he was obviously using on himself. You swallowed hard. The image of him propped up on his bed, against his pillows, massaging himself with his toy made your core ache. You felt yourself start to get wet, and you quietly slipped a finger down to your now-throbbing hole.

_‘God…fuck…’_  He was whimpering a lot now.

You tried to get comfortable with your head pressed against the wall, reaching your hand down to slowly press your fingers inside of you. You massaged your breasts with your other hand, alternating as your pinched them. You could hear his breathing getting faster as the sound of him stroking his cock got louder and more intense.

_You needed more._

You slowly moved your hand towards your clitoris, and rubbed it hard.

‘Fuck-‘ You exclaimed, as pleasure began to surge throughout your body. You were so close. So close, in fact, that you didn’t notice that the noises coming from the room next door had stopped. You whimpered loudly as you fingered yourself faster, before a quiet knock on the other side of the wall stopped you dead in motion.

_‘Shit.’_  You thought, and slowly sank down into your bed, hoping he wouldn’t knock again, and that he’d leave before you did so that you could avoid him tomorrow. But the quiet knock came again.

_‘…Hello?’_

A soft and shaky voice called, and you shamefully sat up to reply.

‘I-I’m sorry-‘ You stuttered, and began to try and form an excuse as to why you were listening to him, a total stranger, masturbating, and touching yourself while doing so. But there was no excuse.

‘It’s okay.’ His voice rang through your ears. ‘I’m sorry for disturbing you, even though it sounded like you enjoyed it.’ He giggled.

‘I did!’ You laughed, before you could stop yourself, but immediately apologised. There was a slight pause, before he spoke again.

‘Did you cum?’ He asked.

‘No.’ You whispered.

_‘But I was close.’_   You thought.

‘I’m sorry.’ He replied.

Why was he apologising as if you hadn’t just been eavesdropping on him minutes earlier? Before you had time to question his words, he spoke again in a hushed voice.

‘Do you want to?’

_…What did he just say?_

‘I guess…’ You replied, slightly confused.

‘Would you like any help?’

Your eyes widened and you felt like a deer caught in headlights. Was he really asking you this?

‘W-what do you… what do you mean?’ You stammered.

You heard him sigh gently and shuffle around on top of his covers.

‘I mean… would you like me to help you cum?’

Absolute silence. Had you heard wrong? You spoke before your brain had a chance to stop you.

_‘Please.’_

‘I’ll be round in a second.’

You heard him leave his bed and start to fasten his belt, and you quickly got up, pulling up your shorts and shoving all of your clothes and bags out of the way. You ran to the bathroom and washed your own juices off of your hands, threw on some perfume, and started to panic. This guy was going to knock on your door at any minute and be greeted by an absolute mess.

Right on cue, there was a soft knock on the door. You timidly turned the handle, and almost passed out. He wasn’t extremely tall, but still towered over you. His forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his hair was parted carelessly down the middle. His abs and chest muscles were clearly visible through his thin white t-shirt. His veiny hands rested in the pockets of his jeans, and once again the intoxicating odour of his cologne and sweat made your knees weak.

He stepped forward cautiously, tilting his head to ask for permission before reaching his arm around your back to pull your hips to his. You boldly grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, and he pushed you into the room, closing the door behind him before letting you hungrily close the gap between you. You rested your hands on his stomach and his chest before moving both upwards to his shoulders to steady yourself. He held you by your hips and squeezed your sides gently, backing you towards your bed. You desperately sucked on his tongue, and he glued his mouth to yours, before sliding his arm underneath you and hauling you up around his waist. You broke the kiss and bravely moved to the side to mark up his neck, while he moved towards your bed. He gently placed you down, and you lay there, staring at him with awe, completely unable to move. You felt yourself soak through your underwear, and as you did so, he glanced down and noticed for himself. Unable to help yourself, you rubbed your thighs together, and he chuckled to himself as he moved forward.

He walked toward the bed, and stepped over your suitcase, looking at the label before doing so.

‘y/n?’

You nodded.

‘I’m Jisung. Nice to meet you.’ He smirked, before parting your legs with his hands, taking in the sight of your soaking wet underwear. He sighed deeply, and you saw his boxer shorts involuntarily tighten around him.

‘May I?’ He asked, hovering his hand above the rim of your shorts. You nodded eagerly, desperate to be touched.

‘So needy.’ He sighed, and you whined as he peeled the damp fabric from your legs. He dragged you to the top of the bed, placing a pillow behind you, before gliding his hands back over your body and propping your knees up. You reached your hands under your shirt and placed them over your breasts, rubbing them harshly as you waited for Jisung to touch you. You made eye contact with him and began to shake. He licked his lips and waited for you to beg for him. And that’s just what you did.

‘Please, Jisung…’

But he didn’t need to be asked twice. He moved forward and kissed your lips gently, before wrapping his arms around your legs and leaning forward to kiss your inner thighs. You felt yourself throbbing, and you pushed your hand into his messy head of hair, trying to pull him closer to you. He finally closed in on your aching core, flicking his tongue around your labia, and lapping up the wetness that coated them. He nibbled around your clit, avoiding it completely, to which you protested by thrusting your hand deeper into his hair and grabbing a fistful. He took the hint, and eventually opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, and gently closing it over your bud. You moaned loudly, and he repeated the action, sucking at your swollen pussy.

You whined and whimpered and he kissed your weak spots harder and dug his elbows into the sheets as he propped himself up. He glanced up at you and looked for permission before sliding a finger deep inside you. You arched your back at the rough feeling of his digit curling against your walls, but his finger was soon soaked, and he thrusted it into and out of you. He leant over you and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

Soon you were gripping his hair with one hand while the other was buried into the sheets underneath you, Jisung having started pumping another finger inside of you, and you felt your high approaching.

‘Jisung…’ You whined, and he lifted his head. You threw your head back against the pillow as you lightened your grip on his hair, throwing both of your hands above your head, grabbing the covers and sliding yourself down the bed to be as close to him as possible.

‘So good for me.’ He said, panting.

He reached his elbow over and placed it above your head, stroking the top of your hair, and increasing the pace of his other fingers against your sensitive walls. He rubbed his thumb against your opening, and once slick from your juices, he started to massage your clit. Your eyes rolled back and you shut them tightly, unable to focus on anything. You felt him lean forward, and he whispered in your ear.

‘Baby girl. I know you’re close.’

You whimpered.

‘I want you to be a good girl and cum for me. Please. Cum all over my fingers for me. Please baby.’

His commanding voice in your ear coupled with the stimulation his fingers gave you sent you over the edge and you came with a cry, soaking the sheets. He gently continued to push his fingers in and out of you, milking every last drop of your orgasm. You clenched hard around his fingers, pleasure radiating in waves around your body. After what felt like hours, you finally came down from your high, eyes watering.

‘Jisung-‘ You whined, needing his arms around you.

He removed himself from you and you watched as he sucked his fingers clean. He knelt either side of you and began to pepper your cheeks and your jaw with soft, light kisses. You wrapped your legs around his waist, and he placed his arms around your head, cradling you as you lay back onto the pillows.

Once you’d completely relaxed, you noticed that Jisung was lifting his hips above yours. You squeezed your legs around him to try and bring him closer to you. He panicked, and his eyes met yours.

_‘Would you like me to help you cum?’_  You said cheekily, imitating his words from before. He went bright red, before looking down and nodding. You swapped positions, him lying down where you had been, with you straddling his lap. He sat up, and gingerly took your hands, guiding them down to his belt. You gently undid it for him, and knelt aside as he took off his jeans. He was painfully hard- his boxer shorts could barely contain him. You knelt on the floor and carefully took them off, letting his erection find some relief. He was so beautiful, and you leaned forward to take him in your mouth. You had barely kissed his tip before he shook his head, sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled you onto his lap. You snaked a hand underneath the hem of his shirt, damp from sweat, and pulled it over his head. His abs were sculpted, his chest was firm and his arms were perfectly muscular. You could see the veins in his forearms, especially on the arm that he’d just fucked you with. You melted into him and kissed his neck, before leaning back and letting him kiss you passionately. He placed his arm underneath your shirt and rubbed your back gently, comforting you as you left purple patches all over his collarbones.

He lifted your shirt off of you, revealing your bare chest, and as he leaned forward to rest his face in the gap between your breasts, you leaned to the side and took a condom out of your bag. You held the back of his head, squeezing your legs either side of his in an attempt to stop him from grinding up on you. He sat up, watching you, and he looked at you needily.

‘Do you want to use one?’ You asked.

He shook his head, then hesitated. ‘I’m clean, but if you aren’t on the pill it’s fine.’

‘Then we’re good to go on both of those terms.’ You reply, tossing it to the side, before moving to the side to whisper in his ear.

‘I want you to fill me up.’

He bit his lip and nodded as you boldly looked him in the eye, and as you clasped your hands around his cock he shivered at the cold feeling, but that was soon replaced with the warm feeling of you grinding against him. You rode him for a minute, his head buried in the crook of your neck, his hands placed on your hips.

‘y/n.’ He hissed.

‘Yes?’

‘Please.’

‘Please what?’

_‘Fuck me.’_

You shuffled back with him until you were both parallel with the bed, and then you sank onto him. His length was thicker than you’d anticipated, but it was just the right size to fill you up completely. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes as he stretched you open. He held your hands as you arched back to take him in completely.

After you’d adjusted, he began to push you up with his hips. He groaned loudly as the feeling of your warm cunt clenched around him once more, and you moaned softly as he moved.

He pulled you down towards him so that you lay on his chest, and he lifted his chin up to kiss you. He sucked at your lips as he began to pick up his pace. The pain of his dick splitting you open turned into pleasure as you fully got used to him, and every thrust sent you into new highs. You’d never felt this full before. Not even your biggest toys filled you up like he did.

He suddenly arched his back, letting his tip hit your weakest spot, and you slammed back down on him, making him curse loudly.

‘Is this okay?’ He asked, through deep breaths.

‘Yes.’ You answered, struggling to form coherent words.

The more he fucked into you, the more you whimpered, and you soon were so fucked out you had no strength left to ride him. He noticed and swiftly pulled you under him, you giggled as you kissed him, the both of you acknowledging what a mess he’d turned you into. The mediocre speed of his previous thrusts upward into you soon turned into rough jolts downwards, and with every movement he pounded you further into the mattress.

‘Jisung… fuck…’

He moaned at the sound of you coming undone again, half expecting you to cum at any second, but you were determined to hold on for him.

‘Is…is this okay?’ He asked once more, struggling to get words out.

‘Yes, Jisung, please-‘

‘Mhm?’

‘Fuck me.’

With this, he mercilessly grabbed one of your legs and lifted it over his shoulder, tilting you on your side as he began to reach deeper inside of you. You began to moan with every breath, struggling to hold back. He threw his head back and stuttered out groans as he started to lose his rhythm. His hips slammed violently into yours, and strings of curse words left his lips as he approached his high.

‘y/n, please. Please cum with me.’

One final thrust was the straw that broke the camel’s back, you cried his name and released all over him. He felt you throbbing around him and came hard, spilling into you and filling you to the brim. Cum leaked out of you and dripped down your legs, his thick member blocking any more from leaking out, plugging you up. He jolted forward and collapsed onto you, both of you panting hard as you tried to catch your breath. He lay on your chest, caressing you as you rubbed his back.

_’So fucking good.’_  He whined.

After he’d recovered, he gently sat up with you, and you both watched as he pulled out slowly, admiring the cum flowing out of you and gently dripping all over your legs.

‘You filled me up so good.’ You whimpered.

‘You were such a good girl for me.’ He smirked.

He bent forward and kissed you deeply, before breaking apart and pulling you up, watching your legs get even more covered in his cum.

‘You want a shower?’ He asked.

‘Only if you shower with me.’ You said shyly.

‘Deal, on one condition.’

You subtly crossed your fingers, hoping he wanted more than just one night.

‘And that would be?’

‘That tonight isn’t the last.’

You breathed a sigh of relief, and he held you in his arms as you smiled and nodded readily. He smiled back, and scooped you up, taking you to the bathroom to clean the two of you up.


End file.
